


It Will Not Just Be Quiet

by neon_bible



Series: Poe & Kylo AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their silence, Poe and Kylo Dameron consider their past and future.</p><p>Or: Poe & Kylo are very angsty modern AU husbands. After some flashbacks, we find out why. </p><p>Written for Day 3 of KnightPilot Week: AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Not Just Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Some ghosts sink, some will get called to the light.

 

Kylo pulled a knee up to his chest and hooked an arm around his shin as he watched the rain fall in steady sheets against the window of the train. He twirled his black titanium wedding band and looked down at the red taillights backed up over the bridge, with the white headlights of the cars backed up in the opposite direction.

When the train screeched to a halt at his stop, Kylo slung his bag over his shoulder and deboarded. He pulled up the hood of his raincoat, a gift from Poe because he couldn’t keep track of an umbrella, as he ascended the staircase, skipping the escalator because his legs would get him up to street level faster anyways. He walked quickly, his head low against the driving rain, working his way through the crowded sidewalk until he arrived at his studio four blocks later.

///

Just a couple hours earlier, Poe had watched his husband get dressed for the day, wishing that Kylo would just _tell him_ what was wrong. They’d showered together but separately, using their own showerheads and Kylo had slipped out without a word when he was finished. Poe got out as Kylo was shaving.

Kylo was naked, not having bothered to wrap a towel around his waist. He usually didn’t. Poe admired his husband in the mirror next to him, wishing he could take him back to bed and spend all morning fucking him, then feeding him breakfast in bed, then fucking him again.

Kylo finished up the in the bathroom and went out to their bedroom, pulling back the drapes to reveal their view of the city from the 43rd floor. Poe followed moments later and watched Kylo, now dressed in underwear, dig through four or five pairs of dark jeans that were in a pile on the floor, trying to figure out which were clean and which were dirty.

Poe had once habitually cleaned up after Kylo, but he was too busy with work now, and with being up for another big promotion. Kylo must’ve found a clean -- or clean enough -- pair as he was now pulling them up and buttoning them. Poe slid on underwear and watched Kylo pick through t-shirts.

“Baby?” Poe asked.

“What?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Kylo ignored him, continuing to pick through a pile of mostly identical American Apparel t-shirts in neutral colors. Poe picked his clothes from the closet and dressed, watching Kylo pull his still-damp hair up into a bun.

“It’s cold out today, baby,” Poe said, “You should dry your hair so you don’t catch a cold.”

“It’s raining anyways.”

“Well at least wear that rain jacket I got you?”

Kylo pulled on his favorite shoes - a pair of black combat boots that Poe had never once seen him lace properly. Once that was done, Kylo grabbed the raincoat from the floor and slung his bag over his shoulder. He headed for the door.

“Bye, baby,” Poe said, “I love you. Have a good day.”

Kylo paused at the door and looked over to his husband, carefully fastening cuff links into his shirt, and thought about the days when he’d watched Poe get all dressed up for work in his custom-tailored pants, crisp shirts, and neatly coiffed salt-and-pepper hair, only to go over, kneel, unzip his pants, suck his cock, swallow and then tuck him back in.

Or, if Poe didn’t have early meetings, they’d fuck quickly, Poe usually bending Kylo over the bathroom countertop so he wouldn’t wrinkle his clothes, straightening his tie when they finished and leaving Kylo with lots of kisses and goodbyes and an _I love you_ and _an_ _I miss you already._

“Can I have a kiss?” Poe asked once he felt Kylo staring. Kylo didn’t _want to,_ but he still crossed the floor and used his free hand to hold Poe’s face. Poe held Kylo’s face too and their lips met. They kissed each other for long enough that they both considered more, but then Kylo pulled away.

“I have to go,” he said, even though he really didn’t.

“Ok, baby,” Poe said, “Have a good day. I love you.”

Kylo nodded.

“I love you too.”

///

Poe and Kylo had met when Kylo was a freshman at the university and Poe was a grad student, teaching Kylo’s British Lit 202 class.

Poe was simultaneously getting his MBA and M.A. in English. He was in year two of his combined four-year program and he _finally_ got to teach. He was excited, unlike every other grad student he knew, who hated having to teach.

He remembered the first time he saw Kylo, slinking in quietly and taking a seat in the back. Unreasonably tall, dressed in head-to-toe black, with full, wavy dark hair to match.

When he’d called the roll, he’d put a name to the face. _Ren, Kylo._ He was listed as a freshman, which would mean that Kylo had tested out of all 100-level english and literature classes and skipped straight to 200-level.

Poe hadn’t been able to stop looking in his direction during class. Even though Kylo was seated in the back, he was engaged -- scribbling notes on his syllabus and marking pages in his book. Poe could tell, based on his bookmarks and assortment of brightly colored post-its that Kylo had already started reading through the _Norton Anthology of English Literature, Volume F,_ that he’d ordered for the class’s book list. None of the other students had brought the book to class -- he guessed most of them hadn’t even bought it yet and possibly didn’t plan to.

After class, Poe caught Kylo’s attention.

“How are you liking the anthology?” Poe asked, motioning to the thick volume tucked under Kylo’s arm, “I see you’ve already started?”

“Oh,” Kylo said, looking down at it and speaking softly, “I’ve already read it.”

“In its entirety?”

Kylo nodded.

“Wow,” Poe said with a smile, “A fan of Brit Lit?”

Kylo shrugged. “No,” he said, “Actually, I kind of hate it.”

///

Poe stood at the window in his office and looked out on the rain and fog settling over the city. On rainy days like this, when he and Kylo were still students, they’d curl up in their bed and read books together and drink chamomile tea.

He sat back down at his desk and listened into the conference call that had gone on forty minutes longer than planned. He looked around. His office was starting to feel too small -- a good sign that he wanted the promotion to VP -- and a good sign that he was turning into the corporate asshat he hadn’t wanted to become.

 _No wonder my husband probably doesn’t love me anymore._ Poe thought as he spun in his chair to look out the window again. He glanced down at his wedding band. Titanium. Kylo had chosen _black_ titanium, because, Kylo.

Behind him, the conference call still droned on, a parade of bitter millionaires arguing about how to increase profit margins. Poe’s eyes glazed over and he thought about the shape of Kylo’s chest and ribs, and the softness of the little hairs near his ears. He texted Kylo.

_You’re so beautiful, baby. I love you so much._

///

Kylo had taken extra care getting dressed the morning of his first appointment with Poe. Their first paper of the semester was due the following week and Poe had offered to review papers with students beforehand. Kylo had been the first to email Poe and schedule a meeting. He’d already had the first draft of his paper written anyways.

He arrived at Poe’s office ten minutes early and dressed in his favorite outfit. Black jeans, a black _Wolf Parade_ t-shirt, an old denim jacket and all-black vans. He’d pulled his long, dark hair up into a bun since it was windy, but he let it fall just before Poe opened the door to call him in. Since Poe was a grad student, his office was roughly the size of a janitor’s closet and located in the basement of one of the English department buildings. Kylo entered and looked around. It was dark, but cozy with two chairs, books lining the walls, stacks of papers and a silver MacBook Pro balanced precariously on top of them.

“Hi, Kylo,” Poe said, “Thanks for coming.”

Kylo nodded and looked at Poe. He had dark wavy hair, tucked behind an ear on one side and gracing his forehead on the other. Kylo guessed he was 25 or 26. He was dressed in dark wash denim jeans that hugged his thighs and ass, a heather grey v-neck with a subtle tweed blazer over top and white converse sneakers. He was wearing a pair of circle frame tortoise shell Ray-Bans and Kylo definitely hadn’t bargained on his teacher looking even hotter out of class than he did during class.

“Thanks for having me,” Kylo said once he remembered how to speak.

“And thanks for sending me a draft of your paper early enough that I actually had time to review it,” Poe said with a chuckle as he gestured to a chair, then sifted through the pile to pull out Kylo’s paper. All eight pages of what was suppose to be a three-to-five page paper were marked up, even with some notes on the back.

Kylo nodded. “You’re welcome,” he said as he sat down.

Poe began flipping through. Kylo swallowed.

“Kylo,” he said, “Your paper was _terribly_ fascinating.”

Kylo smiled. He’d honestly worked pretty hard on it, starting on a first draft as soon as he’d seen on the syllabus that they’d have a paper due the third week of class. The last thing he’d wanted to do was turn in an embarrassing piece of work to his _fucking hot_ teacher. Kylo had taken out his notebook and was ready to write down Poe’s feedback.

Kylo’s paper was about Anna Laetitia Barbauld’s early works and their influence on the portrayal and representation of women in the Romantic Period.

“It’s a brilliant, ambitious and aggressive idea for a 3-5 page paper,” Poe said, “My biggest criticism is that it’s too ambitious and aggressive for a 3-5 page paper. Maybe you could just focus on _The Rights of Woman_?”

Kylo nodded, scribbling the comment so he wouldn't forget Poe’s exact phrasing.

“I loved your commentaries on _Washing Day_ and _A Summer Evening’s Meditation,_ but it’s just a bit too much to fit here. Maybe you could save those thoughts for your final or midterm paper?”

Kylo nodded, writing down the thoughts. Poe smiled at him.

“I hope you plan to be an English Lit or Writing major?” Poe said, still smiling at this ridiculous, intriguing, dark-haired kid in his office who’d taken time to turn in a semester capstone essay for a first draft of the first paper and who was taking note of his every word.

Kylo shrugged. “I plan to be an Art major actually and English minor. Or English/Art double major if I can swing it.”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “You’re an artist?” He smiled. “What style?”

“Fine Art,” Kylo said, “With a focus on minimalism.”

Poe looked at him carefully, “That’s fantastic. You’ve been admitted to the art school?”

Kylo nodded.

“As a _freshman_?”

Kylo nodded.

Poe handed Kylo’s paper over, a subtle smirk on his lips.

“I made other notes. I think at your times your writing is unfocused, probably because you’re trying to tackle a lot of subject matter. So I mostly made comments about how to reel it in. Hardly any comments from a technical standpoint. You also have a great voice and style, but you could minimize that here since it’s not fiction or poetry.”

Kylo nodded and flipped through the notes, his eyes scanning quickly.

“Thank you,” he said, his eyes still scanning the pages, “Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Poe said, “I can’t wait to read your final paper.”

Kylo nodded, accidentally stealing a quick glance at Poe’s crotch as he bent over to collect his bag.

“Also, Kylo?” Poe said.

“Yes?” Kylo said, looking back up at Poe’s eyes.

“You should speak sometime in class,” Poe said with a shrug, “I know that you’re quiet and reserved, but I know you have a lot to add to our discussion. I’d _love_ to hear your thoughts.”

Kylo nodded, “Ok,” he said with a shrug.

“Ok,” Poe said, smiling at him, his dark eyes meeting Kylo’s, “Thanks for coming in. See you tomorrow.”

///

Their first date hadn’t come until Kylo was no longer a student of Poe’s. As much as Poe had wanted to ask him out in person, he’d been forced to settle for email. They’d exchanged glances throughout the semester, Kylo had scheduled every possible appointment with Poe to discuss his papers, stopped by to see him during office hours as often as possible and attended every English department function because he knew Poe would be there.

The first date had been a reading for a fiction writer who was coming to town, and he had fussed over the email, reading it over and over just to be clear that this, in fact was a date. Kylo had never been asked out on a date. He’d never had a boyfriend, hardly even shared a kiss. He’d arrived at the cafe early for the reading, but Poe was already waiting. He’d snagged them a table close to the front and if Kylo had any doubts about whether or not it was a date, his mind was put at ease when Poe placed a hand lightly on his lower back and stepped forward to pay after he’d placed his order.

After the reading, they’d walked around the city’s biggest park, Kylo with his hands shoved in the pocket of his grey hoodie and looking up often at the full moon.

“So you’re living in the city over the summer?” Poe asked, “Not going home?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Don’t really have a home to go to.”

“Oh,” Poe said, “Where are you from originally?”

“Oregon,” Kylo said, “But I don’t really want to talk about that.”

“Sure,” Poe said. They were quiet for a while, but it wasn’t awkward.

“Can I hold your hand?” Poe asked.

Kylo felt his cheeks blush and a smile creep across his lips.

“Yeah,” he said softly, removing a hand from his pocket. Poe took his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing gently.

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe said.

Kylo’s cheeks blushed even more and he tried to look down to hide it, but Poe looked over to him. Kylo looked down, a smile on his lips, then felt Poe turn towards him and use his free hand to gently lift his chin up so their eyes met.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kylo nodded.

Poe leaned in and kissed Kylo’s lips, the soft, pink lips he’d looked at all semester long. He kissed Kylo gently, feeling Kylo startle a bit and figuring that this was maybe the first time he’d been properly kissed.

He pulled away slowly, lightly biting Kylo’s lip as he did and then making eye contact again. Kylo was beaming, his dark eyes catching the light of the full moon and Poe decided that Kylo _had_ to be his.

///

Kylo was very much a virgin the first time he went to bed with Poe. Outside of making out with a guy once at a party in high school, he didn’t have any experience with dating or sex. Poe had been gentle and careful and loving. They’d been dating four months before they had sex, and they’d taken it slow. They made out for the first time after their fifth date, Poe inviting Kylo back to his studio apartment for tea after a leisurely dinner at a Keats-themed restaurant.

A few weeks after that, Kylo had let Poe put a hand down his pants, stroking him until Kylo came. Kylo was so flustered that he’d forgotten to even return the favor.

On their next date, Kylo had put a hand down Poe’s pants, his eyes widening when he felt how big Poe was. Kylo had had to use his whole hand, wrapping his fingers around Poe and making big strokes until he came.

A few weeks after that, Kylo finally let Poe undress him. He was a bit shy about how pale he was compared to Poe’s perfect, olive skin, but Poe had loved his body, worshipping every inch he uncovered and kissing every new surface of skin made available to him.

After taking his time drinking in Kylo’s gorgeous body, Poe had taken Kylo in his mouth and Kylo had nearly come the first time he felt his head in Poe’s throat. Poe looked up at him, a sly look in his eyes and Kylo had only lasted another thirty seconds or so before coming, not knowing he was supposed to give a warning. But Poe had just smiled and swallowed and cleaned them both up and then kissed Kylo and told him he tasted every bit as good as he looked. Again, Kylo hadn’t thought to return the favor.

But he did next time, nervously telling Poe that he really wanted to suck his cock, but that he’d never done it. Poe smiled as Kylo sunk to his knees in front of Poe and Poe shifted closer to the edge of the sofa. Poe had gently tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair, offering sweet encouragement and praise: _That’s so good, baby. That feels so good. You have the softest lips. Can you suck the tip again, baby? A little less teeth, baby. Just like that, baby. You’re so good, baby._

When they’d started to talk about intercourse a few weeks later, Poe knew that Kylo was nervous -- mostly about Poe’s size. Poe, admittedly, was really big _._ He was long and thick and heavy, and _so wide_ , and he didn’t want to hurt Kylo, so they’d spent nearly four weeks with Poe just finger-fucking him, getting him used to the feeling of being stretched open. Kylo had gotten comfortable being completely naked for Poe for hours at a time, and Kylo _loved_ having Poe naked, over him, in between his legs, with two or three fingers inside of him. Poe had ordered a few sex toys for Kylo, to help him get used to having something larger than fingers inside of him. Poe had used lots of lube as he worked the toys into Kylo and watched closely to gauge his reactions. Kylo nodded his approval and Poe gave him lots of kisses.

“You’re such a good boy,” Poe murmured as he worked a bigger toy into Kylo for the first time, “You’re so good, baby.”

Kylo smiled. “I want you,” he said. “I really want you now, Poe.”

“Baby,” Poe said, “No, it’s ok. We can take our time. We don’t have to rush this.”

“I want you,” Kylo repeated, “We’ve taken plenty of time.”

“Ok,” Poe said, “Ok, baby. Are you sure?”

Kylo nodded and Poe had gently eased the toy out of Kylo and began lubing his cock. Kylo sat up on his elbows and watched in anticipation. Poe’s cock was _huge_. Kylo was certain this was the biggest it had ever been -- and he hadn’t thought it could get it any bigger. Poe moved forward, easing Kylo’s legs up and resting them over his shoulders. He moved in closer and bent to kiss Kylo’s stomach.

“Are you sure you’re ready, baby?” Poe asked, sitting back on his calves, his big, thick cock dripping a little.

Kylo sat up and kissed Poe, then reached down to touch Poe’s heavy, lubed cock, stroking it a few times and yes -- just as he thought -- he was certain it was getting bigger and harder. He laid back down, wiping his hand on the towel Poe always kept nearby to clean off their toys.

“I want to feel it on me first,” Kylo said, “Feel how heavy it is.”

Poe smiled and moved in, bringing his cock down to rest hard and heavy on Kylo’s lower stomach.

“How? Like this, baby?”

Kylo swallowed and nodded desperately. He felt the weight of it on his stomach, precome still leaking out drop by drop and pooling on his skin. He looked at Poe, flushed and beautiful and his heavy cock dripping on his stomach.

“Yes,” Kylo said, “I’m ready for you.”

Poe nodded, then very gently placed the head of his cock at Kylo’s hole, so beautiful and pink and virgin and very puckered from the toys and wet and slick from all the lube. Poe began pushing in.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, beautiful?” Poe said.

Kylo nodded.

Poe pushed in as slowly as he possibly could, watching Kylo’s expression change as he did.

“How is that, baby?”

“You’re so big,” Kylo said softly, not realizing just how much bigger Poe would feel than the toys they’d used.

“Are you ok?”

Kylo nodded. Even though was bigger, he felt so much _better._ His warm, veiny cock was so much better than the cold hard plastic of the toys.

Poe was impressed by how well Kylo took him and once Poe was all the way inside, he was pretty much ready to come. Kylo had told him not to bother with a condom, trusting Poe when he said that he was clean and that Kylo was his only sex partner. Kylo was surprised by how much he trusted Poe in general. Trust didn’t come easily for him.

But as Poe bottomed out inside of him, Kylo placed all the trust in the world in Poe. Trusted him to fuck him perfectly now and forever, trusted him to come inside of him, to leave some of himself inside of Kylo and kiss him and hold him close and care for him and protect him and never hurt him.

///

Poe had proposed to Kylo on a snowy afternoon in the park where they’d had their first kiss, just before Christmas break of Kylo’s junior year. By then, they’d been sharing Poe’s studio for nearly two years. He’d gotten down one knee, the snow falling around him, unzipping his coat and pulling out a ring and looking up Kylo adoringly, like he was the only thing in the world that had ever mattered to him, and like he was the only thing that ever would.

///

Their wedding had taken place the following fall, nestled away at an upstate mountain resort with beautiful multi-colored leaves and crisp autumn air. Poe had a huge, loud, beautiful Guatemalan family who loved Kylo and fussed over every detail. They were overbearing, sure, but he was glad that they’d be his family too. The only person Kylo had at the wedding was his best friend Hux, who’d flown in from the west coast to stand by Kylo’s side as he looked at Poe, smiling ear to ear, exchanging vows and then exchanging titanium wedding bands and then dancing all night under the starriest sky Kylo had ever seen.

///

In the first years of their marriage, Kylo and Poe had eaten dinner together at the table every night. Poe would cook and Kylo would pour wine and drink and kiss Poe’s neck while he tried to slice vegetables and stir sauces. They’d eat and drink and talk and laugh and it would always end with Poe lunging over the table, deciding he’d rather have Kylo instead.

///

Tonight, the rain hadn’t let up. Poe had offered to cook, but Kylo turned him down, opting instead to eat soup in bed. He ate most of his soup, then fell asleep reading a book around 9:00.

Poe had made himself a grilled cheese and ate it on the sofa while watching CNN, remembering the days when Kylo couldn’t stand for them to be in separate rooms. He’d lounge on the sofa while Poe watched TV and read, his feet in Poe’s lap. Poe would massage his feet and ask if the TV was too loud for Kylo to read, but it never was.

Poe turned off the TV and lights and went back to the bedroom at around 10:30. In the hallway, Poe paused in front of _the door that they always kept closed._

Poe looked at the door, wishing he could make it, and everything behind it go away. And, more than anything, wishing he could make the feelings associated with it go away too. Poe went down to the bedroom. Kylo was sleeping upright with his book across his chest and the bedside lamp still on.

Poe kissed Kylo’s forehead and shut the book, marking the place for him before he did. He kissed Kylo again, then brushed his teeth, turned out the lights and sunk down in bed next to him. Kylo stirred, sinking down into bed too and Poe pulled him close. Kylo snuggled close to his husband, Poe placing a kiss to the back of his neck and whispering _I love you, Kylo,_ over and over until he fell asleep.

///

They’d disagreed about kids early on, but figured it wasn’t a big deal. They avoided talking about it at length until it couldn’t be ignored anymore.

“Just think about it, baby?” Poe had finally asked one night, two years after their wedding, as they cuddled in bed, his fingers working through Kylo’s hair in gentle strokes.

“Kids are expensive.”

“Yeah, but we can afford it,” Poe said, “I make good money.”

“Right, and so you wouldn’t be able to leave your job,” Kylo murmured, turning away from Poe a bit.

Poe sighed. “Baby--”

“Which means you’re expecting me to give up my career. And stay home. And raise kids.”

“I didn’t say that baby.”

“So you _are_ going to quit your job?”

“We can both take time off, baby,” Poe said, “We could make it work.”

“But it would be me taking most of the time off, and you know that.”

“Well, you can work from home,” Poe said, “Right?”

“No, Poe, I can’t work from home,” Kylo said, “We’ve talked about this. You don’t understand what it’s like to be an artist and you don’t take my art career seriously.”

“Yes I do, baby.”

“I’ve already told you that working from home isn’t conducive to creativity for me,” Kylo said, “Yet you expect me to take time off and work from home and in order to raise kids I don’t want.”

After that, they’d fallen silent. And two months after that, Poe had gotten a promotion and so they’d moved to a two-bedroom apartment.

///

Kylo sat at his studio space and looked down at the street. The rain hadn’t ceased and cars and were now dodging puddles and people were dodging curb splashes. He thought about Poe, in his office on the other end of the city, listening to his co-workers talk about their kids and families and spouses.

He twisted his wedding band and looked at the heaps of unfinished paintings crowding his studio. He hadn’t been able to finish a painting in the last two years, when he’d finally agreed to start researching adoption agencies with Poe.

They’d decided to go with a domestic adoption. They’d been through a full year of interviews, background checks, paperwork and babies before settling on a baby girl who was to be born to a teen mother in Detroit who couldn’t keep her.

They’d decorated the nursery and painted the walls and had a baby shower and picked out a name and even started saving for her college education. When they’d gotten notice that the mother had gone into labor, Poe had booked their seats on the next flight to Detroit, packed their bags, packed _the baby’s bag_ and then Kylo had decided he couldn’t do it.

///

When Poe got home from work that day, he knew something felt different.

_The door was open._

He peered in the room, the nursery, to see Kylo looking through the boxes and boxes of clothes and bedding and toys Poe had packed away.

“Baby?” Poe asked hesitantly.

Kylo was sitting on the floor, his legs folded under his body. He was holding a lime green onesie with a built-in tutu.  

“I think I needed this,” Kylo said.

“Needed what, baby?” Poe asked cautiously, looking at Kylo closely as he sat on the floor.

“This whole … experience. These last two years,” Kylo folded the onesie, “She’s one now.”

Poe nodded.

“This had to happen this way,” Kylo said.

“What had to happen?”

Kylo shrugged. “I think I needed these last couple of years. As awful as it’s been for us.”

Poe nodded, his brow furrowed, his lips trying to form words.

“And I needed this,” he looked around the fully decorated, but unused nursery, “To help me figure out what I want.”

Poe nodded, his eyes searching Kylo’s. He reached for Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo kissed Poe’s knuckles. “I’m ready now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dark prequel to a much lighter sequel, [Happy Birthday, Poe!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6201190). Title is borrowed from “Shine a Light” by Wolf Parade.
> 
> I'm on tumblr: [its-the-neon-bible](http://its-the-neon-bible.tumblr.com/). And shout out to my girl [imperatrixxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatrixxx) for beta-ing this for me. She writes my favorite crack fics, so you should go read those.


End file.
